Kent Season Three
This is the third season of Kent, it follows Clark, now under the name "Superboy" as he battles new threats, including Lex Luthor's father and a fellow Kryptonian. It airs on the CW and the themesong is Savior by Rise Against Cast Richard Madden as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superboy Juno Temple as Lana Lang Iwan Rheon as Alexander "Lex" Luthor Joseph Gilgun as Pete Ross Recurring Liev Schreiber as Jonathan Kent Dean Cain as Jor-El Tom Cavanagh as Emil Hammilton Alfred Enoch as Victor Stone/Cyborg Robbie Kay as Bart Allen Jessica De Gouw as Diana of Themyscira Paddy Considine as Lionel Luthor Kit Harington as H'El Episodes #"Emotional"-Clark has been Superboy for about a month now, and he is happy that he left behind his doubts when he killed The Blur. He hasn't seen a Meta-Human or a big supervillain since the last month, but he isn't complaining. However, the weather begins acting up, and Clark finds out it is caused by a Meta-Human. But he can't just beat this one, as this Meta-Human is a child whose powers are controlled by emotions. #"Shakespearean"-Clark's school is looking for someone to play Romeo in their version of "Romeo and Juliet". They cast Jake White as Romeo and Lana as Juliet, but things go from bad to worse when Jake is the bud of a horrible prank, which causes him to think he is Romeo and that Lana is Juliet. After Lana rejects his advances, he decides that they both must die, like at the end of the play. #"The Boy Who Has Everything"-Kal-El is living on Krypton, with his girlfriend Na-La, and his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, he is happy with his life and wouldn't traid it for any other. However, things quickly become dark when it is revealed Clark has been trapped in a dream world due to an alien plant named "Black Mercy", with Lana and Pete working together to free Clark. #"Lionel"-Lex's father Lionel is coming to Smallville to visit his son, but Lex is unhappy, as his father never had time for him as a child. While Lex deals with his own problems, Clark fights with Rudy Jones, a man who has the powers of Clark's first villain, Jacob, but can absorb as much energy as he wants without "over feeding". #"Sins of the Father"-Clark deals with more and more Meta-Humans showing up in Smallville, and one of them reveals that Lionel Luthor is making a new Meta-Human drug. Clark, as Superboy, confronts Lionel, who shoots Clark out a window with a Kryptonite bullet. Clark manages to make his way to Lana, and she and Pete begin an attempt to save Clark's life. Afterwards, Clark reveals to Pete that he loves Lana. #"Play Time"-Winslow Schott, AKA Toyman, comes to Smallville and plants bombs all around the town, which go off. However, they don't do any damage, or at least not to humans, as Clark loses his powers. After some research, Lana finds out the bombs had Kryptonite dust in them, and they are effecting Clark. Clark must now track down and defeat Toyman without his powers, all the while, Clark is trying to confess his feelings from Lana. #"Blackmailed"-Jonathan and Clark are shocked when Lionel Luthor comes to their door with Bloodsport's Kryptonite gun. He then reveals he knows Clark is Superboy and threatens to kill Jonathan if Clark doesn't do as Lionel says. Clark is shocked when he finds out Lionel wants him to capture Bart Allen. #"The Amazon"-Clark's next order from Lionel is to capture a woman who has been going around fighting crime, who the press have nick named "The Amazon" due to her appearance. Clark loses his first fight with the Amazon, but later goes on a date with Diana Prince, and they both find out each other's identities. After losing another fight, Clark reveals that Lionel is blackmailing him to Diana, who offers her help. #"Father's Day"-Clark, Diana, Pete, and Lana confront Lionel, who is ready for them. He uses a Kryptonite gun to put down Clark, a large hammer to knock out Diana, and smashes Lana and Pete's heads together to defeat them. Clark wakes up in a prison and manages to break free, where Lionel reveals he has taken a Meta-Human pill which gives him Clark, Diana, and Bart's powers. In the end, Lionel's powers are taken away when he is exposed to Kryptonite and knocked out by Diana. Lionel is exposed to the media and taken away by the police, with Lex telling Clark he will never forgive Superboy for this. Making matters worse, Clark is about to confess his feelings for Lana, when he finds out she is moving away. #"The Kryptonian"- #"Red"- #"Cyborg"- #"Jor-El"- #"Boom"- Category:TV Series